


Drive

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to work things out in her head, Letty goes for a drive with no destination in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Letty didn't have any idea where she was driving to, just that she needed to drive. Behind the wheel of her car and on the road made sense in ways that the world sometimes didn't. When the car had issues, she had the tools to fix them. She knew how to trace every wire and hose, knew how to lay her hands on any component that went bad. She knew how to tell without a doubt when something was off on a car and what needed to be done to get it to purr again.

People were different. People were harder to figure out and they were a lot harder to put back together.

Things were changing with their crew and she wasn't sure that she liked it. Their crew was their family and what affected one affected the rest of them.

She shifted into the next gear and increased her speed.

The new guy that had started hanging around, the Buster. He had taken too much of an interest in Mia for Vince's liking, and Vince didn't let any instance pass where he could give the guy a hard time. Him picking a fight with him at the shop in front of Mia had only made Mia put even more distance between them.

"It's so not going to happen, Vince," she muttered as she eased her car into a turn on the road. "She's been telling you that for years."

Personally, Letty thought her sister had good judgment in not allowing Vince more than friendship with her. Out of all of them, Mia had the chance to make something better for herself and not get involved with the things her brother and the rest of them had become involved in.

Of that, she and Dom were in agreement. Mia was going to finish school and get her degree. No one, not Vince and not any damn buster was going to get in the way of that. Letty would back Dom's stand on that. Mia was not going to become like the rest of them. Now if they could only convince Vince and the other guys that came nosing around that there were bigger pictures here.

Letty sighed, shaking her head. When it came to Mia and her future, she and Dom were in complete synch. It seemed to be everything else that had them rubbing each other wrong lately.

Dom was hot as hell and a major flirt. She knew that and she accepted it. After all, she knew what bed he was climbing into every night. He came home to her and it had always been that way. She had seen him doing this for years and now, suddenly, she had realized that she was tired of it. She was tired of seeing those skanky bitches trying to hang all over him anywhere they went. Truth be told, it had also been getting to her that he had been allowing it a lot more lately.

She barely noticed when she left the lights of the city behind her. She didn't care right now and just kept driving. She wondered how far she could drive tonight? Could she somehow drive to the end of the earth in one night? It was an interesting thought. She continued to drive until the black top road she was on turned to dirt and she could smell the salty scent of the ocean. A few more miles and she found the turn that she hadn't even known she was looking for. When the road ran out and became some sort of plant growth, she put her car into park and turned off the ignition.

Getting out of the car, she stretched and then looked around. Already the sky was lightening and she hadn't really noticed how long she had been driving. Her mind had been too full of all of the things that were going on back home that she didn't know how to change.

She climbed up on the hood of her car and pulled her knees up to her chin. Watching the water crashing against the rocks on the shoreline, she couldn't stop her mind from returning to the very thing she had been trying to outdrive.

 _Dom._

She loved him and she was smart enough to realize that they made their relationship more complicated than it needed to be. She also knew that he loved her -- even if he did know how to be an ass in more ways than one.

So what was the problem?

The problem was that she didn't like how events were starting to shape up. It wasn't just the skanky bitches at all of the races. There was something more bothering her -- and it had started when that buster, Brian, showed up.

At first, it was easy to write him off as some buster that delivered parts that had taken a shine to Dom's sister, Mia. Like the others, she had teased Vince about having some real competition for Mia's heart. It had seemed fun and harmless until Letty started noticing other things.

She didn't like his sudden interest in their lives and she didn't trust his interest in Dom and his cars. He was too new, too suddenly just everywhere and into everything. True, he had been in the right place in the right time to save Dom from the cops at the race the other night -- and she was grateful for that, but there was something about him that she just didn't trust. She didn't like that he seemed to be into every aspect in their lives. It wasn't natural and she didn't like things that she couldn't figure out.

Letty sighed, laying back against her windshield and folding her arm behind her head. She had too many things on her mind. She shouldn't be worrying about some of this shit when they had Race Wars coming up. Race Wars was one of the things they worked all year towards and this year, she knew their group were going to kick everyone's ass.

Of course, there was also the job they had been planning for that weekend, too. It was going to be a big one and they'd need to lay low for awhile. Dom had promised his sister, any way. He had promised her that after they pulled the next job, they'd slack off for awhile. Mia was afraid for them and she was afraid that Dom was taking too many chances.

Letty laid there until the sun started rising from behind her and she could see the brightness coming off of the water. She shook her head and slid down off the car. She should head back before anyone noticed she was missing and started freaking out. That was the last thing that any of them needed. She'd be reported missing, the cops would show up and they'd all be in Hell.

Turning the key in the ignition, she released the parking brake and put the car into gear. She hadn't come up with any answers to answer all of her questions, but maybe that wasn't the point. Maybe the point had just been driving and letting herself think about everything on her own for a few hours.

Sometimes you just needed to drive.


End file.
